


drunkeness led us here

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Jealous Victor, Yuri on Stage, mentions of drunkeness, mentions of nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: after they get down from the roof of hasetsu castle, victor and yuuri talk about some of the day’s and the previous night’s shenanigans and victor being jealous.





	drunkeness led us here

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: based on the live-tweets of @denkimouse of the ‘yuri on stage’ drama

‘you were being an idiot, you know that, right?’ yuuri asks, later, when they finally get down from the roof of the castle and are decent again. yuuri thinks his face will never stop being red and that he’ll never live this down.

then again, he’s never going to let victor live this down, either.

honestly, of all the things, he never thought victor would get jealous of some imagined ex of yuuri’s. even more so, jealous enough to get naked and climb to the very top of hasetsu castle to prove he’s better than said “ex”.

he looks at victor now, his fiancé’s ears and the bridge of his nose red and his face sheepish. his voice when he speaks, though, is petulant.

‘yes, well, it’s not my fault that when yuuri gets drunk, he tends to get kind of incomprehensible. my japanese isn’t that good, you know that…’

yuuri shakes his head in embarrassment. victor’s right about that. still.

‘even so. you know i’ve n-never…’ he stutters, even now unable to admit to it, still shy about his lack of experience before victor came into his life. ‘well, you know, so why would you be jealous?’

victor looks anywhere but at yuuri for a few moments, silent, and yuuri wonders what’s going on through his fiancé’s beautiful head. then, so quiet yuuri almost misses it, victor speaks.

‘i don’t know,’ he says, and yuuri thinks he hears uncertainty in victor’s voice. ‘i guess i just… i don’t know.’

his cheeks are flushed a deep pink, and he’s biting his lip, and yuuri is so, so fond.

slowly, gently, he takes victor’s hand in his, threads their fingers, and brings them to his mouth so he can place a kiss against each of victor’s knuckles. victor lets out a soft noise of surprise.

‘did you mean it?’ he asks suddenly, voice just as quiet. yuuri looks at him, puzzled.

‘what?’ he asks, because he’s said a lot of things today, and he probably said even more things last night while he was drunk.

‘…that no one is better than me?’

and ah, _that._ yes, yuuri said that, said he could search the whole world and nobody would be better than victor, and yes, he meant that.

‘i did,’ he admits. really, it’s weird to see victor so insecure, so yuuri tries his best to assuage his fears. ‘i meant it. no one will ever be better than victor. not to me.’

victor smiles, heart-shaped and infectious, and finally meets yuuri’s eyes. and yuuri feels his breath catch, his heart stutter, his cheeks warm.

really, victor has absolutely nothing to worry about. he’s always had yuuri’s heart, one way or another.

~

‘now, let’s just hope that phichit didn’t post anything too embarrassing or too raunchy on instagram.’

‘too raunchy?’

‘well, just because i don’t remember much of anything about last night, i did wake up naked, with your underwear on my head…’

‘ah, yeah. we played the stripping game and i won.’

‘i guessed, yes. and then there’s the getting naked on top of hasetsu castle. phichit probably has so much blackmail material. they all do.’

‘don’t worry, yuuri. they’re not going to post anything. nobody did last time, though chris took some convincing.’

‘last… oh. you mean the banquet…’

‘yes.’

‘ugh, i still can’t believe that actually happened.’

‘well, it did. and now we’re here.’

‘…yes. we are, aren’t we?’

‘yes. we are.’


End file.
